Truly Hers
by Neon000
Summary: Rachel and Finn are going to college together, what happens when he goes to tell Quinn... "Those 2 words ' Rachel's Finn' make me want to run away and hide because I don't want to be Rachel's I want to be Quinn's…"


A/N: So I love fluffy, happy Fuinn, but I thought I'd try angsty Fuinn, when this idea hit me. After every line it keeps switiching POVs. This is at the end of senior year. Don't forget to R&R

Disclaimer: I don't only Glee or any of its affiliates…Sadly…

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

I love Rachel, which is why I'm off to college with her a month before school ends. She got early acceptance, so I decided to go with her. I mean I don't really want to go to New York, but well like I said I love Rachel. Everyone knows I'm going, except for Quinn. I could just leave, but there's a little part of me; the part that would make Rachel super mad; the part that is selfish; the part that longs for her reaction; the part that I think still longs for her after everything that's happened. I'm pretty sure, it's quite small, but nevertheless it's convinced me to go to her, to tell her.

I'm a little unsure how to bring it up, but as soon as I see her any little idea that I have floats away. She's coming her hair, its down (the way I like it) I can see her eyes they have a red tinge around them, maybe she was crying or maybe _I want her to be crying. _

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

I can hear someone coming; I just want to be alone. If I think about I'm being stupid, I mean I knew he was going to leave with her, yet I can't bring myself to believe it. He should be leaving with me; we should have been having conversations about _our _future together. But I can't blame her; the only person who can be blamed is me. So all I want is to be left alone, to run away.

I turn around, to tell whomever it is to go away, to let me be. But it's him and I don't want him to go away. Before I can say anything he says.

"I'm going away with –"

"Stop, just stop Finn."

I cut him off before he could continue, before my wound gets any deeper.

I can't help myself before I say what I need to say.

'I don't want to know Finn! OK? I just don't!"

* * *

><p>Her eyes are closed and I can see the pain all over her face, I could kick myself for coming here now. I can see the tears well up in her eyes; I don't know what to do...<p>

"It's um just that—" I mumble not really knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>"I don't care okay; I know what you came here to tell me. I don't want to know. Not that it matters everyone will go on and on about it, smiling and congratulating you and <em>her."<em>

I'm shouting by now, I practically spit out the last word.

* * *

><p>"Its such a fricken cliché, popular boy dates bitchy popular girl. He dumps her for unpopular girl after she messes up. They live happily ever after. But no one cares about the old girl, she is left there broken. I know it's her fault but doesn't she deserve a little happiness? Just to not listen to people day and night about how the couple is so happy…"<p>

I'm whispering by now, and I'm shaking back in forth, I don't know what's wrong with me. Its like I'm an explosive just ready to blow up.

* * *

><p>She was shouting and I know how to handle that, but now she's rocking back and forth and its just like she's whimpering, I don't know how to handle that, at least not anymore. I want to just go over to her and hug her and tell her it'll be fine from now on, that she will get her happiness, but I can't. I want to, but I can't. It pains me to watch her like this. To see her so weak, because of me…<p>

* * *

><p>I need to compose myself, I need my façade back.<p>

"Ugh, I promised not to cry in front of anyone," I say whilst struggling to keep my tears under control.

* * *

><p>"But I'm not anyone," I tell her, trying to help her.<p>

"I'm Finn, you can talk to me remember" and I remember, I remember when she used to laugh at my stupid jokes, or run over to me if I got hurt on the football field, or cry into my chest when her dad got mad at her, or give me her beautiful smile when I said something sweet, I remember it all, I remember _us._

* * *

><p>I look up at him and I feel guilt and remorse. But more than anything, i feel an undying love.<p>

"I could talk to _my Finn,"_ I state, trying to keep my tears back as I look away.

"But now your _Rachel's Finn"_

* * *

><p>"I could talk to <em>my Finn,"<em> she says, I can see she's trying to hold back the tears. Those 2 words 'my_ Finn' _make me want to fall down next to her and just sit there holding her.

"But now your _Rachel's Finn" and she runs away, tears running down her cheeks._

Those 2 words ' _Rachel's Finn' _make my want to run away and hide because I don't want to be Rachel's I want to be Quinn's…


End file.
